vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
112645-3-fixes-for-dailies-free-consulting
Content ---- ---- 1: who is making you do both each day? 2: why not just ...do the challenges? 3: good idea. There are gear quests like this, but would be cool to have dailies. | |} ---- ---- Because wether us oldschoolers like it or not; The majority of mmorpg gamers need dailies to function. Its apparently impossible to run a dungeon for the fun of it or to help someone unless you gain a small reward for completing a daily task. I've accepted that this is how the world of mmorpgs work these days and we are probably never going to have a successful mmorpg that isnt built around this kind of behaviour. | |} ---- ---- Well its quite obvious that people know this. Or the population wouldnt be looking like it does today. Wildstar population is a prime example of people knowing that "if the game isnt fun for you, you can quit". And 90% of the players did. | |} ---- It's attitudes like these that assist subs out the door. OP has simply made some suggestions (some very good suggestions that I 100% agree with) But when those types of replies happen (also in game) makes for toxic behavior which does not help in any way what so ever. The OP is also correct to say that apparently many believe this to be true (so many topics about it that are endless). To say "if you don't like it, you're not forced to play" is the lamest copout statement ever. Ya'll seriously are just fine and dandy with people choosing to leave the game rather than having someone like OP starting a suggestion topic about these dailies? Why not try to start supporting these types of topics instead of adding more negativity? Right now, I think positive criticism and/or support goes alot further than a negative, destructive one. Can we try not to run off what subs we have left? I would love to see some PvP dailies as well! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- But will you do it daily? | |} ---- ---- Stop acting like everything WoW does is automatically bad. I hate WoW* and I still realize the simple fact that Blizzard has implemented certain very smart ideas. "If it's in WoW it's bad" is a stubborn mindset that just limits any MMO's potential for no reason. *Not because I think it's a bad game, I've never even played it, so I wouldn't know. | |} ---- This may shock you - I *love* WoW, have been a subscriber and player since day 1, and will be so until they shut the servers down. But THIS game is not WoW. We already have a WoW. I want this to be WildStar because I really liked the core design differences vs. WoW. I don't want people to keep asking for features they see in WoW because a) they won't work here and B) they don't have a creative or free-thinking bone in their bodies. | |} ---- ---- And identical quests to slog through every day is... creative and free-thinking? :mellow: I understand you want to keep Wildstar's "identity", but this is just not an aspect of the game anyone should be protective of. | |} ---- Then don't ask for different kinds of daily quests! For crying out loud... Instead look to things like the solo repeatable dungeons they are talking about, and think way outside of the box of what already exists in the genre. Adding those things here are not a guaranteed fit, and then it would just be more of the same anyway. Come on people. | |} ---- Why not? What's being asked for is a better version of the same thing. Carbine has obviously committed to dailies as an integral part of endgame. So we might as well ask for the best possible implementations of dailies. Identical kill/fetch/interact quests are not it. It's like you're arguing against a Windows Service Pack. It's... literally the same thing except better (at least that's been the norm for Windows so far). | |} ---- If people are bitching about the concept of dailies, different kinds of dailies are only going to appease them momentarily. It's a waste of time and an idiotic vicious circle that WoW and other games have been battling for a decade. If we're going to learn something from WoW, let it be that they're SCRAPPING dailies in the new expansion in favor of free-roaming zones with objectives and events - systems that WildStar *already* has in place. People complaining about dailies - don't ask for different kinds. Think about what WildStar already does that you like and ask for more of that. This is a mind-numbing conversation and no wonder the genre is stagnant. | |} ---- ---- Why? Because we like the game as is and are sick of games being ruined by people who don't want to play them. The 2 biggest (not only) complaints I've heard about this game were population issues and NOT ENOUGH END GAME CONTENT. And now you're asking for even less to do!? Daily dungeons I like, PvP is rewarding enough as it is... so long as you're good at it; I still run around in blue PvP gear destroying 1800's since they balanced the gear. No excuses anymore, you're either bad or good and you shouldn't be rewarded for being bad. I'll add to your so-called copout: If you don't like the game, you don't have to play; stop ruining it for the people who DO enjoy it. | |} ---- ---- See, posts like this make me think that players don't even take the time to learn how things work in WildStar... There are already special fun tasks in the dungeons, called "objectives" and you qualify for bonus rewards *every time* you do it, not just daily. What on earth would a "dungeon daily" add? It's already there. This is what's maddening about the cadence of feedback and complaints since launch (and Carbine's apparent willingness to pander to it.) The game was designed with different itemization, different progression, different dungeons... all of it, but players have done nothing but ignore how it was designed and asked for it to be the same as it was for 10 years in other games. | |} ---- Agreed, a very ignorant comment. But to answer your question about what dungeon dailies would add: incentive! Personally, I love the dungeons in this game and am always running them if I'm not raiding. However, because of the high difficulty curve, a lot of people cringe at the thought of going in there with someone who is inexperieced with the dungeon. Dailies wouldn't change these feelings, but they would incentivise these extremely selfish people to start running dungeons again. | |} ---- I don't know man, I would rather not run dungeons with these selfish people. And btw. thanks to the AMPs /APs for gold runs, I think that we will have more than enough of selfish disbanders who think that doing medals with PUGs is a great idea. | |} ---- Dungeon dailies in mind wouldn't necessarily have to reward gear. It's more of a incentive to do dungeons once again, because you know... Once you clear GA every week for 2 months you tend not to be in a big need of gear and therein lies the problem for me. There is no incentive for me to do dungeons these days. Indeed the dungeons are fun, but there is many other things in life that are fun. I need a reason other than fun to justify spending 30+ minutes inside a dungeon. The objectives in dungeons aren't quite innovative or fun at all. "Free 15 prisoners, kill 20 Pells, Kill 3 Moldwood Gorgers, click on X item". The challenges in the dungeons are pretty good, but they are also fairly hard. I don't mind doing hard stuff, that's pretty much why I play the game, but I also like some goofy fun here and there. Like having all 5 members jump into a tornado on Aethros, draw a male genitalia with the telegraphs on Stormtalon and stuff of that kind. After having completed the silver dungeons 2 months ago, I haven't had much incentive at all to run them. I can craft better gear and sometimes once the stars allign you see a pretty good drop in GA too. I would actually shy away from the idea of dungeon daily if it rewarded gear. It could be anything from Elder Gems to vanity items. I don't see why anyone would even be against such an idea, I honestly can't wrap my head around it. And please don't tell me that I don't take time to learn how things work in Wildstar. After having devoted 40 days worth of gameplay on my warrior to this game, I find it rather depressing to be told that I don't understand Wildstar. | |} ---- Again, this is the problem. Is the existing incentive not enough? Play better, get rewarded better? Why must it constantly be "more"? It will never be enough for some, what then? Why do you need incentive beyond the regular incentive of loot drops and the bonus incentive from medal runs? This player mentality is cancerous to the genre. Also, there does come a time when you are "past" content. If you are running GA, you probably don't belong there anymore unless you're hunting for achievements. I think it's a bad idea to incentivize content for players who wouldn't otherwise be doing it for natural gameplay reasons. This promotes a toxic environment even more than random pugs. Well when you ask what you did, it clearly indicates some lack of knowledge about the game. | |} ---- I didn't ask. I made my opinion clear to the people reading this thread in regards to the topic of the thread. | |} ---- There's no incentive because, just maybe, they're not intended for you any longer? You are past them. Why is that a bad thing? You should be asking for things that move you forward, not go back. If you go back to dungeons, it should be for fun and/or to help people. You do not also need MORE rewards for doing so. It's great that you love the game but it's also built around forward progress... this is no different than asking for incentives to go back to the starter zones, for example (which ironically, they have provided via daily quests!) | |} ---- Well its quite obvious that people know this. Or the population wouldnt be looking like it does today. Wildstar population is a prime example of people knowing that "if the game isnt fun for you, you can quit". And 90% of the players did. |} Yeah I like how this is somehow supposed to be a comeback when someone is dissatisfied with the game. Unless you are the only business serving a particular need, this is not how things are done. Cable companies losing viewership, car manufacturers losing buyers, movie studios losing audiences... they all figure out how to make their product something that people want to buy. Or they go away forever. That's just how life on this planet works. On topic: Rotating dailies would be awesome. I agree with everything the OP said, except the pooping. Please don't poop on anyone. | |} ---- ---- ---- In a month there will be fresh new content to run. then in another month or so there will be more. If you are uber leet hardcore and finish all the new content in 3 days; you can try out the housing system, enjoy social events with guildies, or circle members. You could also try crafting / achievements / lore collecting / maxing your path (not level, but 100% completion in all zones). once vet shiphands are live you can run them solo or with a few friends for fun, could also run expeditions and other scaling content. There will be some cool dynamic dailies in an upcoming drop (not the next, probably the one after) where you have to fight the other faction for zone control and the dailies change based on how much control is held by each side. Allegedly there will be dynamic events and some cools stuff with it to keep things fresh. The Defile comes with a 5 man open world boss and a 20 man super BA raid like event which apparently involves flying planes and bombing Strain, and taking out a big baddie who makes scorch look like a trash mob. I can't say exactly how all that will pan out, but it's something, no? | |} ---- No, it's not enough incentive. Adventure gear and crafted gear is on par and, in most cases, better than dungeon gear thus zero incentive to do the more difficult task. Again, I love the dungeons in this game and will run them just for the fun of it, but there's morons who feel they're past that content then turn around and say there's no end game. Dailies would change that and get people running the content again. | |} ---- Yeah just like runing your gear is optional too...oh wait | |} ---- What exactly else would you expect? I mean, what's another game you've played that somehow delivered magical no-limit progression on top of the intended progression path you're already on (raiding)? And if I have to suggest, there is progression in PvP, there is progression in Crafting, there is progression in Housing... I mean, how many options are necessary? I want WildStar to be WildStar. I don't want WildStar to be WoW. The only way it will truly survive is by forging its own path. It has nothing to do with change, and everything to do with identity. But maybe those people who are "past" it shouldn't be looking for a path backwards into it? | |} ---- I have a few un-runed sets I use...you could run GA with out runes and I've seen people do it... Runes deffinitly help a lot... but they aren't necessary per-see. | |} ---- I don't care about PvP as I don't enjoy that content. I have no reason to do crafting as I can't craft anything better than what I have currently and I've done a fair bit of housing, although I don't see how it has anything to do with the topic at hand. WoW has been able to deliver content out of raiding for me to do. Whether it's farming rare mounts, pets, doing dungeons for easy valor cap, soloing old raiding content and do achievement hunting. WoW is a much older game and has a lot more content for very obvious reasons, and I don't hold that against Wildstar since it's 3 months old, but it's a very real competetion. Right now it's very common for there to only be 1 or 3 other players in my guild online outside of raiding hours. Right now there just isn't that much to do outside of raiding. I want Daily Dungeons because I'm a PvE player. I love doing PvE, but quite frankly I can't raid at any given time and I like the dungeons. A little incentive to run the dungeons outside of my raiding scheduel would be nice, but apparently not. I'm a part of a progression path that ends with me not being able to do anything in the game, according to your wonderful logic. | |} ---- ---- Maybe mathematically they aren't necessary for raiding, but if a raid leader can choose between 2 equally good players and one of them can't bother to rune his gear who do you think he will chose? Also let's not even get into PVP... | |} ---- ---- Now I'm confused... you were the one who originally implied that some people are beyond certain content. Now you act like they're not. Anyway, it's not about looking backwards, it's about playing the content available rather than claiming there is none. I raid for the gear, I run dungeons for the fun. Why? Dungeon mechanics are harder. The only thing that makes raids arguably more difficult (in most cases) is getting 4x or 8x the amount of people to function as tightly as a 5 man. Because of that, people who have passed that stage of attunement are hesistant to go back and the people who haven't gotten it done yet can't find help. Enter dailies! Now everyone is running the content again. BTW... I had many silver runs and even a GOLD KV run with PUGs this week; your "don't group with randoms" philosophy starts failing really fast when the crowd catches up and you're still in Thayd, too blind to see that 80% of your time is taken up by trying to form a group. | |} ---- Yes! This cannot be emphasized enough. Get those vet shiphands in game, Carbine! | |} ----